


Pleasantly Numb

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In vino veritas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantly Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

When heading out to terraform Mars, it is often considered a good idea to stop by the colonies for lunch, perhaps something with a bit of lemon for your health. After all, even space sailors can get scurvy. Thus, our heroes were on their way to such a colony and were discussing which kind of food they might like to have. 

"Italian." 

"No, I think not. French?" 

"French? Are you crazy?" A pause. "How about Japanese?" 

"I am not attempting the use of chopsticks until my hand heals from last time." 

"You're a dork. Creole?" 

"And you're a buffoon! Maybe Mexican?" 

"We are on an enclosed shuttle. I really don't think so." 

"So... Italian?" 

Zechs slapped a hand against his face. "Isn't that what I said in the first place?" 

Noin raised her left eyebrow. "Did you? I could have sworn that you said Indian. And, I hate curry." 

"Noin, you know me well enough to know that I abhor curry just as much as you do." Zechs smiled. "Thank goodness for that. Treize never realized, so he would make it every once in a while when I would visit. Unfortunately, Lady Une *did* know, and therefore made sure it was a staple food at all major OZ get-togethers." 

Grinning at Zechs, Noin leaned against the wall and said, "So, what will you be having?" 

Zechs smiled. "I'll be happy to tell you that I look forward to a nice fettucini alfredo with shrimp and more breadsticks than you could ever fathom. And you?" 

Noin returned Zechs smile with a radiant smile of her own. "Ditto on the breadsticks, and a healthy dose of a nice bit of chicken parmigiana. Also, as much wine as I can stomach." 

Zechs nodded. "I'll have the same of that last bit, I do believe." 

"Really, now?" Noin replied. 

A few hours later, Noin and Zechs finally stumbled back onto the ship. "Oh, man! *That* was some wine," Noin said, shrugging off her jacket and toeing off her shoes as she leaned heavily against the wall, face first. 

Zechs grunted in agreement and began unbuttoning his shirt. "'Sit hot in here or 'sit just me?" 

Noin turned, her head pivoting against the wall, her shoulders drooping in a seductive, if drunken, manner. "I think it's just you, Zechs. It's been one thousand, five hundred and twelve days since we met. And, every one of those days, you've just grown hotter and hotter and hotter. I melt when I think about you!" At this, Noin had thrown her arms over her head in some sort of cheer. The next thing she knew was the feeling of being in Zechs' arms. "I suppose pantyhose on a slick floor are not the best idea, particularly when one is supposed to lead life as a paradigm of perfection, maintaining a modicum of good taste at all times. Oh, wait... no. I'm a Lieutenant, not Relena Peacecraft!" Noin snorted, then giggled. 

Zechs grinned. "Thank goodness you're not my sister. Otherwise, it would just be sort of weird when I did this." 

Noin crossed her eyes as she looked at Zechs' nose as it got closer and closer to her. "Do what?" 

Pausing just before Noin's lips, Zechs whispered, "This." His lips grazed slightly against Noin's own as he gave voice to the word. Then, suddenly, the outer world ceased to exist. 

Noin had always pined after Zechs, for as long as they were rivals of a sort at the academy. Noin had fought to be number two, and Zechs had fought to be number one, and they both achieved their goals, though they kept up appearances as though they truly were in competition. Now, however, all of her dreams were coming true. The world was finally something of a peaceful one, she was respected across the world, she had friends in both high and low places and they didn't mind each other, and now Zechs was holding her and kissing her like a woman, not like a fellow soldier. 

When Zechs pulled away, Noin blushed. "You always did know just what I liked, Zechs. Say, I'm still pleasantly numb... What do you feel like doing?" 

Zechs grinned and Noin returned the expression in kind.


End file.
